


MY HERO

by MtteoMt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama & Romance, Gen, Heroes to Villains
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MtteoMt/pseuds/MtteoMt
Summary: Matiu Oshida se enamoró en su infancia de Irina Tendou la chicas más famosa de su primaria, por desgracia en secundaria tuvieron que separarse y Matiu en este tiempo obtuvo un poder y decidió hacerse héroe para proteger a toda la gente que quiere en un mundo lleno de crímenes las cosas se pondrán difíciles cuando llega a preparatoria y vuelve a estar con la chica que siempre le gusto que hará nuestro protagonista para llevar su vida de preparatoria escondiendo que es un héroe





	MY HERO

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera historia que publico y también soy nuevo en esto de escribir a sí que recibo todo tipo de críticas y consejos que me puedan dar

MY HERO

 

Hoy comienzan las clases espero estar en su misma clase, bien hoy será el día en el que yo Matiu Oshida haré que ella me acepté 

Caminó a la escuela escuche a tres chicos hablando de la nueva figura del gran héroe Hirou o así fue como lo nombraron las personas de internet

Niño C: Guau donde lo conseguiste-dijo el chico más pequeño

Niño B: Es la nueva figura limitada, basada en la serie de Hirou donde aparece con capa- dijo un niño con pecas 

Niño A: He he asombroso no? mi madre me lo compro-dijo orgulloso el chico con gorra 

De repente un fuerte viento sopla llevándose la capa de la figura haciendo que caiga en un tejado cercano

Seguí mi camino pues Hirou no tenía capa así que no le vi el problema pero aun así en niño comenzó a llorar 

Cuando estaba por irme llego un oficial a ver qué pasaba cuando los amigos del niño le intentan explicar lo que paso el oficial intenta calmar al niño sin surtir efecto 

Oficial: tranquilos niños yo traeré de vuelta esa capa 

Niño B: es imposible no alcanzarás hasta allá arriba tú solo

Niño C: si, no es como si fueras Hirou que puede saltar por los cielos

El oficial se veía en apuros así que decidí ayudarle a alcanzar el tejado pero ni montado en mis hombros logramos alcanzarlo

Niño B: ves ni con ayuda puedes hacerlo 

Niño C: solo un héroe de verdad podría llegar allí sin problemas 

Matiu: eso no es cierto, aunque no tengan poderes los policías arriesgan su vida para cuidarnos no es eso lo que hacen los héroes - les dije mientras mostraba una sonrisa a ellos

Niño A: y como van hacer los oficiales para devolver la capa de mi figura

Oficial: tranquilo voy a traerla devuelta aunque sea lo último que haga

Me reúno con el oficial para decirle mi idea

No era una cosa del otro mundo se trataba de que yo lo impulsaría con mis manos mientras el saltaba y conseguía llegar al tejado, el oficial era incrédulo ante el plan pero no perdía nada en probarlo

Contamos hasta 3 y lo llevamos a cabo cuando el salta y yo hago un pequeño movimiento para que los chicos no se dieran cuenta que lo había impulsado, de repente se vio por los cielos mucho más arriba de dónde se encontraba el tajado, los ojos del oficial eran de sorpresa y pánico al ver que de repente empezó a caer por suerte logro agarrarse de la cornisa del tejado y logrando subir para coger la capa de la figura para luego bajar y dársela al chico

Todos los chicos: Guau eres grandioso como hiciste eso saltaste muy alto

Él sabía que no fue por el que llegó tan alto 

Oficial: no yo no - lo interrumpo antes de que pueda decir algo más

Matiu: eso sí que fue un gran salto, ven chicos el oficial es un héroe no creen pudo dar Tremendo salto para alcanzar el tejado, fabuloso no creen 

Niño C: Es cierto como hiciste eso

Niño B: quien lo diría los oficiales realmente son héroes, una persona normal no podría saltar así de alto

Niño A: gracias por bajar la capa de mi figura, realmente muchas gracias

El oficial volteo a mirarme 

Oficial: ¿chico porque tienes los ojos verdes?

Niño C: es cierto son como los de Hirou

Matiu: talvez se perezcan en algo ha ha ha - reí nerviosamente

Niño B: tus ojos son verdes naturales

Matiu: ¡sí! son naturales solo que utilizó lentes de contacto negros 

Niño A: porque con tus ojos verdes te pareces mucho a Hirou eso es grandioso

Matiu: Bueno es solo algo que llevo haciendo desde niño así que ya me acostumbré, Aun así es un fastidio ahora tendré que ponerme otros

Me puse unos nuevos y Me fui con la excusa de que tengo que ir a la escuela

Los chicos se despidieron alzando la mano, los niños sé quedaron alrededor del oficial preguntando cosas como - como lo haces o quiero ser un policía cuando sea grande, el oficial no podía esconder su vergüenza 

Mientras yo me dirijo a mi escuela la preparatoria yakosawa una de las mejores de todo Japón era la preparatoria que tenía los exámenes de admisión más difíciles y solo podías entrar si tenías más del 90% correcto o a través de recomendaciones, yo pude pasar el examen en el 94% gracias a que pase más de un mes estudiando sin parar solo para volver a verla

Espero encontrarla


End file.
